


Damian has Feelings

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Batfam [4]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dick and Damian bonding, Discipline, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Full House Moments, Gen, Hugging, Scolding, Talk of spanking, strictness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Hey all!So I've got one more in my head for this little series after this, and then it's just as it comes.  But this little detour has done its job and I'm musing some stuff for my other stories.  I have an idea for another Bat Fic too, but I won't be writing that just yet.  I want to get a good chunk done for WW.I think this little episode is maybe a bit like a nice hug, which I think we could all use these days. And I do apologize for the lack of spanking, but my muse was more attracted to the growing bond between Dick and Damian.  The spanking would have been lackluster.   Hope you enjoy anyway, lol.





	Damian has Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So I've got one more in my head for this little series after this, and then it's just as it comes. But this little detour has done its job and I'm musing some stuff for my other stories. I have an idea for another Bat Fic too, but I won't be writing that just yet. I want to get a good chunk done for WW. 
> 
> I think this little episode is maybe a bit like a nice hug, which I think we could all use these days. And I do apologize for the lack of spanking, but my muse was more attracted to the growing bond between Dick and Damian. The spanking would have been lackluster. Hope you enjoy anyway, lol.

Tim is the last one to enter the kitchen in the morning. "What's with him?" he asks Dick, who like Jason is standing at the counter to eat his breakfast. Damian is in full on pout mode. He slept well (took up most of the bed as usual), and despite Dick making sure he got up on time, so he could dress and be on time for breakfast, he'd still gotten plenty of sleep.

"Dad took away Robin 'till he's back," Dick says quietly.

"I heard that," Damian says. "This is horseshit."

"Master Damian," Alfred scolds. Between the brothers, no one really cares if swearing happens, but Alfred frowns upon it. He's a bit old school.

"Well it is."

You'd think after last night, Damian would be less unruly, but (Dick supposes) if he were, he wouldn't be Damian. Jason interrupts. "There are going to be some changes around here. Damian, more respect for Alfred please, or you can miss training."

"You can't do that—training is for patrol. If I don't keep conditioned, it could make patrol dangerous."

"Exactly, and if you're not in condition to go on patrol, Dad won't let you go on patrol."

Damian looks at Dick. "Can he do that?"

Dick nods.

"Sorry, Alfred."

"Thank you, Damian," Jason says.

"It's quite all right, Master Damian."

"What happened last night, and how did I get off Scott free?" Tim asks.

"You didn't," Jason says. "Dick and I have talked. We're tightening ship around here—you and I will talk privately after training."

Dick and Jason agreed the only reason Batman didn't spank Tim for trying to prevent Damian getting in trouble, instead of notifying either of them when he noticed Damian leaving, was because they were being tested. Dad will want to know they took care of Tim.

Tim's easy going about the in's and out's of the family rules. Like the rest of them, he works to avoid punishment, but he knows the rules well, and accepts the consequences when he's in violation.

"I knew that was a little too easy," Tim says, grabbing a slice of toast from the center of the table.

"Juice, Master Tim?" Alfred asks.

"Sure, Alfred. Thanks. See, those were manners, Damian."

"Not a good idea to poke the bear this morning, Tim," Dick says.

Damian looks like he wants to set fire to the whole place. Also, Jason's not having any of it, and so goes the cycle: Something happens, Dad brings down the hammer, Jason tightens up ship, until things get less 'tight', Dad brings down the hammer and the cycle begins again. "This is how today's gonna go. We're going to get any frustrations we have out during training. Everyone is going to get along. Tim, you're going to get your homework done. Damian, you and I are going to talk too."

" _Talk_? Or 'talk'?" Damian asks putting talk in air quotes.

"It really ought to be, 'talk'," Jason says, also with the air quotes. "But I weighed in Dick's two cents, and he thinks your suit being confiscated is punishment enough."

Damian gives Dick a brief glance, and Dick can tell he's wondering why Dick would do such a thing.

"We are going to have a good long chat, in which you may have just wished for the spanking."

"Hey, do you have to always say that out loud?"

Damian still gets a bit shy about the word, 'spanking'. It's cute.

"Behave yourself, kid, and I won't have to say it," Jason says, smiling. He's in a good mood this morning, considering what happened last night.

"I guess our work at the shelter is done?" Tim asks.

"For now," Jason says. "All right. Let's get done with breakfast here, training's in twenty-five minutes."

**

Damian doesn't know what he's supposed to wear to train in. The majority of his wardrobe is black slacks, polo shirts, and long-sleeved sweaters. It's been too many years since he's come from his grandfather's home with the League of Assassins. He's outgrown all the clothes he came with. He doesn't even have a pair of sweats to toss on, so he has to go with a pair of blue pajama pants, and a white cotton A-shirt, he often wears under his other shirts.

The pajama shirt is too constrictive, so he leaves it, and decides on bare feet versus any footwear. If he can't wear his Robin gear, then he's not bothering with boots either. He already feels ridiculous, he'd feel more ridiculous in pajama pants and boots.

He's the first one down to the batcave. He might often be the last one to breakfast, but he's almost never last for training. Night Wing flips onto the training floor. "Nice digs, Robin."

"Ahhhhh!" Damian takes a run at his brother, unarmed, ready to kick the shit out of him. Dick laughs, dodging his assault flawlessly, getting a few hits in on Damian. Dick's a great fighter, having been taught by Batman himself; Damian likes knowing he's with the best.

They've been at it good fifteen minutes before Jason and Tim show. Damian's been trying to destroy Dick, but Dick's on his game today. Dick calls a pause when they arrive, and Damian stands panting, rage still coursing through his veins, needing blood. "What's on the docket?" Dick asks.

"Batman has orders. He wants us to go over certain drills. Places he's noticed we're sloppy."

"Sloppy? I've never been sloppy a day in my life. Maybe Dick here," Damian says.

"Wise guy, huh?" Dick says, about to tackle him, when Jason steps in.

"Enough goofin' around. We've got lots to get through and no one leaves 'till we do," Jason says.

Jason wasn't kidding. Father left them a horrendous amount of drills. Even Damian's too exhausted to _think_ about patrol when they're done, let alone making more attempts to go on patrol. Not that he could without his Robin outfit. "Where you heading off to, kid?" Jason asks him after they all get done tending to each other's cuts and bruises. Often, Alfred will help them too, but he's elsewhere in the manor today. Alfred seems to know when they need brotherly bonding time. Damian thinks they get plenty as is, and doesn't understand why Alfred would think they need anymore.

"What is this, Alcatraz? You need to know my every move?"

"After last night? For now. We also need to talk."

"Can I have my bath first?" Damian's not polite about it. He doesn't want to be scolded by Jason, and he's going to prolong it as much as he can.

"Yeah, have your bath, but then we're talking Damian. Tim, with me."

Damian smiles to himself as he heads off, realizing he's getting a luxury Tim isn't. It helps being the baby of the family. He heads straight to Alfred. "I require a bath, Alfred."

"With or without Lavender essential oils, Master Damian?"

"With." Damian likes a mixture of Epsom salts and various essential oils for his baths. Post-training, he usually prefers Lavender to calm him, but sometimes he likes to keep the rage of battle coursing through him.

Once he's in the bath (hot, exactly eighty degrees Fahrenheit) Damian takes his time. He luxuriates in the mountain of bubbles Alfred supplied for him, knowing how much he likes them. The heat relaxes his muscles, and also his mind enough the thought pokes at him. He doesn't like the thought, because it's one that says maybe, just maybe he really fucked up. There's also the realization, of just how much he doesn't like letting Dick down. Yes, Dick specifically. If Damian's honest, he'd go as far as to say they have a bond that's unlike the relationships he has with his other two brothers. One that's even different from the one he has with Father.

He also remembers last night. Dick just letting him _cuddle_ with him, barely more than an admonishment, no cost to enter. His grandfather would never have been so generous. When Damian fucked up with his grandfather, Damian paid the price, sometimes for months. Of course, Grandfather's ideas of fucking up, and the Batfamily's idea of fucking up, have two distinctly different definitions. Damian supposes it only stands to reason protocol afterward is different too. Damian's been in the family long enough to experience this phenomenon enough, but he's never reflected on it, deeply. He's never thought about it from the angle that maybe he could have done more to deserve the forgiveness he's so readily given.

Especially with Dick.

Jason's different. Damian can't say he's like Grandfather, not at all, but Jason can carry on to a degree at times. Jason's quick to remind Damian that once punished, everything's square, and it is, but Jason's going to be extra vigilant of you, like he needs proof you understand the lesson he's trying to teach you. This can leave the feeling of having to prove yourself, which is reminiscent of Grandfather, but Damian would have to clarify that Jason has a great deal more patience than Grandfather ever did.

Tim is easy going, but he's usually pretty ticked with Damian when Dick and Jason catch trouble for his exploits. Tim's easy to forgive anything Damian's done that involves him, but he's protective of their older brothers. Damian supposes it's because he has a great deal of respect for them, and feels Damian's behavior shows his lack of.

It's not about that for Damian, he respects Dick and Jason a great deal, they're just wrong at times, and Damian feels it's his duty to Gotham to uphold what's right when they are. He always figures they'll thank him later, carry him on their shoulders, give him extra dessert, stuff like that. But not once.

Damian flicks at the water. Should he feel bad for any of this?

When Damian finally decides he's finished with this bath, he's as wrinkled as one of those pug dogs, and surprised no one's come banging on this door. Once he's dried and dressed, he heads off to find Jason, not looking forward at all to another telling off. He heads to the kitchen where Tim is standing, eating a bowl of cereal. _Standing_ , not sitting. _Jason's already 'talked' to him._

"Timothy. Did Jason say where he was going to be?" Damian has to refrain from kicking his foot at the ground. Add Tim to the list he feels bad about.

Tim crunches on this cereal. "Batcave."

"Batcave?" Damian couldn't have heard him right.

"Yep. He's expecting you, D."

Damian allows the 'D' to slide this once. He's not sure if Tim's upset with him, or not this time, but Tim can consider that his apology if he is. He stalks off in the direction of the Batcave, but doesn't make it far. Dick's heading toward the kitchen, as Damian's halfway down the hall from it. "Nice Bath, Damian?"

Damian gets the feeling, the one he tries to keep at a distance. It's jubilance, hearing Dick's voice happy at him. He knows Dick said he forgave him last night, but hearing warmth in his voice that belays he might be happy to see him does that much more for Damian. In similar slights with his grandfather, it might have been a while before he was given any kind of warmth.

Damian shrugs. "It was all right. I was just glad to see Jason improve his training regime for once."

"Yeah. My muscles are gonna feel that one. Speaking of Jason—"

"—he's in the batcave, I know. I'm on my way."

"You'll be fine, Damian. He's not even going to spank you."

"I know." Damian's eyes form into slits.

"Then what you worried about?"

"I'm not worried. Is everyone going to insistently badger me, forever? I'm speaking to Father about this."

"It's called, care Damian. You'd think you'd be used it by now."

Damian isn't. He doesn't quite understand it, even if he's beginning to get used to the idea that he likes it.

"Go'on," Dick says, giving his bum a light swat. "Come see me after."

"If he's not going to spank me, I don't need hugging."

Dick laughs. "I know what you need. Go."

Dick. Thinking he knows Damian so well. Damian continues on toward Jason, and when he gets there, Jason's under the car. He slides out to look at Damian. "I can come back if you're busy," he says.

Jason points to the chair in front of the large computer screen. "Sit. There." He slides back under the car.

In a huff, Damian does. He doesn't like being ordered about like that. Damian would prefer to do the ordering. Damian crosses his arms and stares murder at the screen willing for something to show up, a call to come in, anything, but it doesn't. Jason works at the pace that suits him, not concerned with Damian waiting in a chair for him. Damian spins around, choosing to watch him. It fascinates him a little, watching his big brother work on cars—it's so _regular_. He's got his torn up blue jeans on, the ones specifically for this purpose. Damian remembers an argument Father and Jason had about them. Father hates them and wanted Jason to have a pair of coveralls instead. Damian remembers it so well, because seeing Jason oppose Father as passionately as he did that day is a rarity. They have their share of disagreements, and even heated discussions, but Jason is always respectful, wanting to prove himself and be worthy of the lead position Father's given him—he steers away from outright defiance. The torn jean debate was different; it was an _argument_ , he'd said _no_. One does not argue, or say no to Father.

Dick explained to Damian it's an ongoing thing between them, and thus far, Jason's won. Dick told Damian that jeans and cars are meaningful to Jason. He's always worked on cars in a casual pair of ripped jeans, a tank, and a something tied around his waist; usually a long-sleeved flannel or Henley. Father has a soft spot for meaningful things, especially when he feels they're good for his boys.

Father and Damian have encountered a few non-good-for-him-things-Damian-thought-were-meaningful. Father didn't hesitate guiding Damian away from those things, and while Damian was angry at the time, he's come to see Father's wisdom. If Father still permits the jeans, there must be something to them. Damian can only imagine as to what, but he knows there's something.

Finally, Jason slides out, sweaty and covered with grease. He wipes his face and hands with a cloth that's atrociously covered in grease. What's the point? But it seems to appease Jason. "All right, come here Damian."

Damian's hesitant when he slides off the chair, padding over, approaching cautiously. Old habits die hard. He's been told a couple of times now he won't be spanked, and he knows his family well enough by now they are true to their word when it counts. They wouldn't trick him. He also knows, Jason would never do anything terrible to him. It's the situation more than anything. He's in trouble, he's about to be told off, and that's enough.

Jason crosses his arms, and looks down at him, instinctively Damian puts on a front of anger. "You were told no patrol, Damian. So what did you do? You went on patrol."

Damian can't say much to that. It's all accurate.

"I don't have to tell you what we do is dangerous, at anytime, one of us could die."

That stirs things in Damian he doesn't like. He doesn't like having to worry about _that_ constantly. The _that_ he doesn't really want to say, because it would mean that he has to come to terms with feelings, and Damian doesn't like feelings beyond rage.

He uses some of that rage now, balling his hands into fists. "I know that." He has to fight hard this time to hang onto the rage that is usually there for him, rage that keeps everyone from seeing what he really feels, even himself.

"It's the reason for our code. A team can't function with everyone doing as they please. The team follows good leadership, and while you may not consider me a good leader, Damian, I know you respect Father—my orders come from him. Disrespecting me isn't too far off disrespecting him."

"That isn't true. I think you're a good leader." Damian just thinks he knows better sometimes is all.

"Sometimes, I don't know. In any case, your unwillingness to obey orders is going to get someone killed, or worse. Last night, it was just a spanking for us—which I hope gets through to you—but sometime else, it could be one of our lives. You put us at risk when you do what you like."

Something squeezes in Damian's chest until it hurts.

"I know you think what you did is helping, but you would help more by doing as your told, understand?"

Damian's face is warm now with the sting of holding back tears. "I can do that."

"Good. Next time, I will spank you Damian."

"Fair." Damian can't believe it, but he almost wishes Jason would spank him now. Jason was right; he would have preferred a simple spanking to this lecture. He's too good at this.

"All right. I think you're formally chastised. Go see Dick. I'll be up in a few."

Damian's glad for the instruction. He was sure he wouldn't need Dick after talking to Jason, but Dick was right, and Dick's the only thing he wants. He races up from the batcave and through the manor not seeing, or hearing anything. The manor could be under siege for all he knows, or cares, his brain is looking for Dick.

Damian finds him in the kitchen with Tim, standing by the counter, chatting. It looks like he's got his hand around a cup of tea, but Damian doesn’t care, he needs him. Damian collides into his strong torso, surprising the hell out of Dick. "Damian… oh, um would you excuse us, Tim?"

"Yeah. I should get to my homework anyway. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Damian hears Dick put down his teacup. "C'mon brat, talk to me."

Damian can't though. He's doing something he rarely does. Tears are streaming down his face; silent crying. He does look up to Dick, pleading for him to just understand. In true Dick form, he does. "I knew I should have insisted on being there. He was hard on you."

Damian finds words. "I deserved it."

"You do need to obey us, Damian—that's nothing new to you though—and while I wouldn't say, _you deserved it_ , I am glad you're beginning to understand."

Damian puts his face back into Dick, and nods.

"And… you care. You're realizing how much you care for us."

It's true and it's frightening. Damian doesn't give a response; he doesn't want to make it more true. Dick rubs his back, soothing him in Dick's special way, not saying anymore, probably sensing he's reached all the truth Damian can handle, using touch to say the rest. When Damian's done, he pushes away; some of the anger he uses is there to protect him from whatever comes next. He wipes his eyes viciously; mad at himself this time for being such a baby. "It's not like I want anyone to get hurt," he says.

"I know. We all know that, Damian. Jason was just reminding you—thoroughly. How about I warm you up some of Alfred's mac and cheese? There's lots leftover."

Damian accepts the offer, sitting down at the table. He remembers he's the only one able to sit. Interesting. He's the only one able to sit, and the only one not allowed to wear his Robin gear to training. Right now he's not like his brothers, and he's certain that's at least in part what Father was trying to drive home to him. This makes him angry, so he pouts and stews.

Damian refuses to speak because of his revelation. He doesn’t appreciate being ostracized. Dick leaves him to his pout, which Damian knows means Dick's thinking it's better he goes through than for Dick to snap him out of it. For now.

Eventually, Jason enters, fresh and showered. "What's going on, fam? Should we play a game of batfam football?"

Damian doesn't answer, shoveling more mac and cheese into his mouth. _How the hell does he have energy after that training session?_ Damian can't help but be impressed.

"What's the deal with him?" Jason asks, Dick.

"Haven't asked him yet, but I imagine it's to do with some thought he's having. You know Damian, you could try talking it out with us. Sometimes you see things… well, kind of jaded. We may not be as smart as you are, but we still might be able to help."

Dammit. Damian can't help the corners of his lips being tugged at, wanting to smile.

"Does this have to do with me scolding you? I know I was tough, but you needed it Damian." Jason opens the fridge and pulls out some juice.

"Fine. I've figured out why I've not been spanked and why Father's taken my Robin gear away. He wanted to set me apart from the rest of you, say I'm not behaving like you, so I'm not part of the team." Or the family. "Which is a bullshit way to teach a lesson to a kid."

"So you finally admit you are a kid?" Jason says smiling, pouring juice.

Damian's ready to lunge at him.

"Damian, that's not what Dad's doing. Not at all. There's no way he'd ostracize you after what you've been through. He took away your Robin gear as a reminder, it'll make you think for a few days. He didn't spank you because he wanted you to see how your behavior affects others. I think it's worked."

"Uh… _Oh_." Damian's anger drops immediately.

"Not Bruce's style, anyway," Jason adds. "Dick's right."

Dick smirks at Damian. "See? You could have gone on thinking what you'd made up in your head, getting angrier and angrier, which isn't good for you by the way, or you can talk to us about it and feel better instantly."

Damian nods. "All right. I will try."

"Good. So? Football?" Jason says.

"Tim's doing his homework," Dick tells him.

"Brain breaks are good. Tell him to come join us in thirty. I'll go find the ball." Jason downs the rest of his juice, puts his glass in the sink then walks off.

"He just took a shower," Damian says.

"We'll go easy."

"When does this family ever go easy doing anything?" Damian says.

Dick laughs. "Good point. It'll be fun though. We need fun."

"I'll tell you what I think is fun," Damian says.

Dick knows exactly his line of thinking; Damian thinks patrol is fun. "You're learning a new kind of fun, Brat. Now come here a sec."

"Why?"

Dick waits.

"Ugh." Damian gets up and heads over, standing in front of his goofy older brother.

"Do you need a spanking?"

"What? No. No way."

"I know that feeling Damian. It's okay to need a spanking, you know."

Damian can't help his curiosity about that, but no way is he going down a line of chatter that's going to end over Dick's knee. "I promise, I'm good. Whatever feelings I had before have passed."

"Okay, Damian, but guilt has a sometimes interesting way of showing up. A good spanking can resolve that inside."

"I'm good," Damian repeats. Jeez.

Dick ruffles his hair. "Go change."

"Into what? I've got nothing for playing football—I've outgrown my last pair of sweats."

"Why didn't you say so? We'll get you some more. C'mon. Let's get you a pair of Tim's."

"You guys have sweats, as in plural?" Damian didn't think they existed in more than one per each brother's drawer, not in Wayne manor.

"Bruce is strict, but he's not unreasonable. You really need to start talking to us about stuff rather than running amok with your own conclusions all the time."

Huh. Maybe he does. "I said I would."

Dick puts an arm around Damian, leading him to the stairs. "And Damian, I'm keeping an extra eye on you—you might need spanking whether you know it or not. I know why Dad didn't spank you for what you did, but if he were here now, I know he'd be spanking you for a different reason. Part of my job as your big brother is to catch what you might need in his absence."

Interesting. Damian can't even be mad about that. Maybe he's getting used to this life after all. Having brothers who care about him, and who he… okay he does, he _cares_ about them and God help anyone who tries to hurt them.


End file.
